Island of Death
by BingQing
Summary: Stranded on an island with a killer lurking around the corner, this group must find a way to flee from this island of deaths........


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their own respective creators, and I'm not that person…

* * *

Prologue: 

Death...

Luring her...

Into its embrace...

She felt the end to her life drawing closer as she continued her journey through the never-ending tunnel. Darkness had blinded her eyes completely, eliminating her courage, draining her hope for survival. Perhaps, giving up would be the only way to escape her affliction.

But she needed to keep trying, even if it meant die trying...

Dragging her fatigued body across the turbid water, she stumbled once again into the muddy pool, after her foot clashed against an obstruction. Her fall generated a loud splash; the sound pierced through her ears, awakening her dormant mind.

Immediately, she pulled herself up from the water, or actually, it was a pool of blood that she was in.

Even though she couldn't see, she could tell; it must be the smell of blood. The odor filled the entire tunnel, which had crept into her lungs, sickening her inner soul.

She supported herself by clinging to the rugged wall surrounding her. Touching the rocky surface with her delicate hands, her blood dripped slowly from the cuts on her fingers, adding into the crimson river with her own contribution.

Soothing her wounded hands by blowing warm air into them, she suddenly contacted with the silver ring that was attached to the ring finger in her right hand. Rubbing the ring gently, the action provided her with comforting effect. It was her wedding ring, the one that signified the unchangeable and unconditional love between her and her beloved husband.

"Gene" The magical word came out of her parched mouth as she parted her lips.

Yes, for Gene, she had to find her way out.

"Melfina, you can do it." She reminded herself.

Taking bigger steps, she resumed her way of running for rescue...

Of fleeing from this island of deaths...

* * *

Zooming through the highway, practically ignoring other vehicles, a black Jaguar sped along the road. Its owner focused her bleak gaze forward. The pair of icy eyes finally caught the sight of a big sign, telling her that she had reached her destination: Rosemary Cemetery.

Her high heels created a slight cacophony when she walked across the stone pavement, disturbing the tranquility to the surroundings. Dusk was falling, transforming the once bright sky into darkness, and welcoming the arrival of night. Certainly not the best hour to be in a graveyard, this fearless individual didn't hesitate as she continued her way into the eerie acre. Her name was Sango Taijiya.

She was wearing a long robe, one that reached down to her knees, while her long silky hair lingered on her shoulder, enhancing her elegancy. A perfect fit of being a model, she never even thought about the idea, for she had pursued a career that lacked feminism entirely: Robotic Engineering. As a special agent in CIA, she researched and monitored the production of robots, ones that could eventually be put into use for defending our country.

She came to a halt in front of a medium-sized grave. Putting down a bunch of fresh flowers, she whispered, "Kohaku, I am here."

In her other hand was a plastic box filled with cooked shrimp dumplings, one of Kohaku Taijiya's favorite foods before his death. To Sango, Kohaku was her life, her respected younger brother. Her life seemed to have ended when his had. Cautiously uncovering the box, she stationed the dumplings in front of the flowers.

Her heartless facade melted as she stared at her brother's picture. Calming her emotion by taking in a breath, she uttered, "I know you loved my cooking, so I wrapped the dumplings myself, something that I hadn't done for a year. It is really useless I guess, for robots can do better than me."

Reaching into a side-pocket of her robe, she pulled out a color photo and held it in front of Kohaku's picture, as if he really could see it. She exclaimed cheerfully, "Already approved by the upper boss, this is my newest creation, Model R79Y3, or Yenza, its nickname. Resembling to human form in 80, only a few minor flaws left. How do you like it?"

"Of course he loved it." Another guest has made appearance into the grave-land. A nice-looking gentleman, who was wearing a gray shirt and baggy jeans, approached Sango slowly.

Something immediately vanished from Sango's countenance, reestablishing her coldly look. She tilted her head and asked, "Mister Hoishi, why are you here?"

He put down another bunch of flowers near the first one, and complained, "Why can't I be here? Kohaku was my best friend. And one thing, I told you to call me Miroku."

She simply answered, "Just keep it formal, agent Miroku Hoishi." Yes, he was a part of CIA as well, but was in the investigative department, not robotics.

Not again. He abhorred that blunt way of speaking from her. Why was she hiding her gentle side from herself, from others, and from him?

"Alright, Ms. Taijiya. I am also here to tell you something." He purposely raised his voice and pronounced his words distinctly, "Takeda was found dead in his apartment this morning."

Sango's mouth curved into a rare grin. Satisfaction burnt in her heart. Takeda was dead, which served him well since he had betrayed her brother, directly taking Kohaku's life.

She threw an unusual affectionate glance toward Miroku. She said, "Let's go celebrate then." After touching her brother's tombstone gently, she strode past Miroku and headed for the exit of the cemetery.

Miroku didn't move. He fixed his eyes on Sango's back and the dimming shadow trailing behind her. He knew too well. His dear Sango had trapped herself into her steel world, ever since the passing of Kohaku five years ago.

"I am going to soften you. I just have to." He vowed secretly to himself.

* * *

A bartender asked politely as Sango and Miroku sat at the table, "What can I get for you guys?"

"Budweiser," answered Miroku. His hand grasped a handful of peanuts and began to pop them one by one into his mouth.

"Evian." Sango shifted her eyes around the Ursula's Underworld. The band was playing light music in the background, a soothing piece for relaxing the hectic minds of city dwellers. As her sight settled back to her glass of water, the corner of her eyes could tell that Miroku was staring at her intently.

Annoyed, she proclaimed, "Stop looking at me."

"Why?" He took a sip from his beer and continued, "Is it because you are scare that you will melt under my stare?"

Indeed, anyone would melt under his stare. His warm glowing eyes were too captivating, too hard to refuse. Even the stonehearted Sango felt herself itching, but of course, her technique of isolating herself was always effective. He never wins her.

"Hey, what's up?" Kuronsake Matsunada suddenly appeared behind Miroku, disturbing the intense moment.

Sango moved a seat over and let Kuronsake sat between her and Miroku. She asked, "So Kuronsake, where have you been? I thought you and your Miroku, "the CIA special duo", never leave one another."

Kuronsake smiled at Sango's question. He ordered his drink and answered, "Miroku didn't tell you? I went to London for some special mission. I just got back an hour ago. I thought that I might find you two here, which I am right."

Miroku tapped Kuronsake's left arm and asked, "Why do you appear at the most unwanted time? I was just having a great moment with her."

Almost choked from his drink, Kuronsake snapped, "What?" He turned to Sango and asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." She gave them a denouncing look and commented, "I wouldn't mind exchanging you two with two robots. At least they don't bother me." Standing up from her chair, she wanted to leave.

"Wait. I have something for you." Miroku seized her arm and handed her a red envelope.

Unmistakably, the red envelope was an invitation to a wedding. The couple's initials were M.H. and K.M.

M.H.? Miroku Hoishi?

So now, even her Miroku would betray her?

* * *

So what do you guys think, I've been having lots story ideas, so yeah that shows for my continuous new stories. Which one should i continue updating first? 


End file.
